


Taken for Granted

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Slightly Angsty but not really, Teen!Sehun, slight mention of Minseok/Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: They knew becoming parents was no walk in the park, but why did Sehun have to make things more difficult for Kyungsoo and Jongin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Best Days of Our Lives!  
> (Everlasting #22)

“How do I look?” Kyungsoo pressed down on the front of his neatly buttoned down shirt, the one he had probably spent more than thirty minutes ironing to perfection, and awaited a look of approval from his dear husband. 

Jongin tilted his head and glanced Kyungsoo over before fixing his slightly crooked collar. He softly smiled to light of his life and gave a soft knock to his head. “There. Now you look as dashing as any of the suburban dads on this block, babe. Actually,” Jongin dramatically gave his husband a once over before letting out a low whistle, “you are by _far_ the best looking dad I've ever seen, all the other dads got nothing on you. And I'm not just saying that because we are married or because I’m biased. I'm just stating facts.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Jongin before pulling the both of them outside of their house and onto the front porch. Jongin flashed a quick grin and motioned to his outfit, “What about me? How do I look today?”

Kyungsoo scrutinized his husband from head to toe, trying to find something wrong with his outfit. But like always, there was not a single crease, wrinkle, or even a strand of hair that was out of place. As expected, Jongin looked good in everything. Where Kyungsoo sometimes seemed like an adorable kid trying to wear his father’s work clothes, despite his age being almost thirty-nine years old, Jongin seemed like a real life model wearing a cheap suit and making it look luxurious, even at his tender age of thirty-seven.

Despite his own small insecurities, Jongin never failed to praise Kyungsoo with everything he did. Jongin was just that kind of guy, but that didn’t mean that Kyungsoo didn’t shower his true love with anything other than compliments either, oh no. In fact, according to Kyungsoo’s best friend Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongin were still in their honeymoon stage, even though they have been together for almost half of their lives. 

“You look like a million bucks and then some,” Kyungsoo cheekily winked as he led his husband to the sit on the porch swing in front of their house. 

It was one of the things that actually drew Kyungsoo to the house they were living in in the first place. Sure, there was an annoying creak and sure, the paint was nearly chipped all off but within a weekend, he and Jongin had the swing back up, looking as good as new. It was truly the final touch to their dream home. 

As a child, Kyungsoo had always believed that one day he would be able to sit on his front porch swing with that one person whom he was meant to grow old with and stare off into the sunset, taking in all the wonderful things in life. Eventually though, as Kyungsoo got older that dream had been long forgotten in the depths of his memories. And even after he had started dating Jongin, whom he knew was going to be his last love, during his college years, the memory still remained untouched. It wasn’t until he was house hunting with his fiancé (who later did become his husband) that he rediscovered his front porch dream. 

Once he told Jongin about it, the younger immediately turned to the realtor and placed an offer on the house. 

Sometimes it’s crazy to think how something so silly, like a front porch dream, could cement their reality. Kyungsoo counted his blessings every day because he was lucky to have Jongin in his life. If only he knew that Jongin had been doing the exact same thing every day since the day they first started dating.  
    
The cool breeze gently hit their faces as they slowly rocked back and forth on their swing, waiting in anticipation for a certain blue Honda Civic to arrive at their house. The setting was serene with almost little to no noise, not counting the usual neighborhood children playing and yelling. It very calming and yet both Jongin and Kyungsoo were feeling anything but calm.

Today was _the_ day, and if Kyungsoo’s fidgety hands or Jongin’s constant tugging on the hem of his shirt didn’t give it away, then surely Jongin’s incoherent chatter about who knows what was an obvious sign to exactly how nervous they were feeling. 

Neither had felt this nervous since their wedding. It's funny how they both had to go comfort _each other_ on the day they were to be married because no one could make Kyungsoo feel better quite like Jongin could and vice versa. A small pep talk and possibly a make-out session (although they'll deny that it happened if you ask) later, both grooms were more ready than ever to get married. All they needed was some reassurance.

Four years of dating and eleven years of marriage and still Kyungsoo had never once thought that Jongin’s quirks were not cute. Of course, there were times where he just wanted to punch the daylights out of Jongin and leave (and he’s sure Jongin has thought the same before too) but never once had his feelings faltered in even the slightest. He knew for a fact that Jongin was just as in love with him as he was with Jongin. Anyone could see when they were together.

With the exception of a few friends and family coming over to visit once in a while, Jongin and Kyungsoo had always been on their own, just the two of them, oddly enough living in a four bedroom house. No pets, no kids, nothing. Just Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin. That's not to say, though, that there was not always a yearning for something, or someone, to fill the empty spot in their hearts. There really was a yearning, but they never really took a leap to fill it because they weren't ready.

But that was all going to change because in just a few hours the spot that was once void in their hearts was going to filled for the rest of their lives.

Someone new was now going to join their family. No longer was it just going to be just Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. It was now going to be Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo and their child.

Their once small family of two was now going to become a slightly less smaller family of three and, boy, were Jongin and Kyungsoo excited. Well to be fair, excited was probably an understatement. Maybe exhilarated would be a better word to convey the exact emotion they were feeling.

Somewhere between their tenth wedding anniversary and their birthdays, Kyungsoo and Jongin had discussed what the rest of their lives were going to look like for them. Call them old-fashioned but they basically mapped out the rest of their lives. What did they want to do together in the future? Where did they want to travel? Should they maybe finally consider getting a pet? These were the kinds of questions they talked about for hours on in.

Somehow, the topic of kids entered their conversation. Unsurprisingly, both Jongin and Kyungsoo were on the same page about the possibility of having kids. They weren’t getting any younger and if they wanted to keep up with their future son or daughter, it was better they adopted sooner rather than later. They had waited long enough. If they weren't ready now it was possible that they never would be ready. They really had to take a leap of faith.

Being a middle school math teacher, Jongin was more than happy to welcome a child into their home. His secret, but not so secret, dream was to always to become a father, whether the kid was biologically his or not. He always loved kids and teaching kids but it was different than actually having kids of his own. At the end of the day, his students always left to go home to their parents, waiting to share all the things that happened to them at school and receive the love and attention they deserved.

When Jongin went home, he went home to a quiet house, mostly because as a veterinarian Kyungsoo stayed at the office until around six before returning home. And while having Kyungsoo as his husband and best friend was a dream come true, having a kid around would definitely liven up their life. Jongin wanted to come home to his son or daughter, waiting for him to get home so that he or she can spill the things going on in their lives or to come home to some lazy, complaining teenager who was waiting to be fed, even though they were more than capable of doing it themselves.

He wanted it all, good and bad.

Likewise, Kyungsoo also wanted kids. Really bad, in fact. It’s quite funny how both Jongin and Kyungsoo loved kids yet they only considered having kids so late in the game (literally, Kyungsoo was thirty-seven and Jongin was thirty-six). The two people who proclaimed to want to adopt many kids when they were younger were probably one of the lasts, if not the last, amongst their friends to have kids. Even Minseok and his husband, Baekhyun, had adopted a four year old girl named Eunkyung a few years back. 

But Kim-Do couple always just brushed off the light teasings of their friends and family, stating that they weren’t ready and that it wasn’t the time for them to adopt yet. They wanted to be sure of their life before bringing someone else into the equation. 

When they finally made the executive decision to follow through with the adoption process, they were laying together in their cotton sheets, legs and bodies intertwined, talking about all the wonderful things they would do as parents and how their kid would be the most loved child on the planet. Kyungsoo placed a kiss on Jongin’s t-shirt clad chest and then proceeded to plant a soft, chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. 

“We are really doing this.”

Jongin stared into his husband’s eyes and caressed Kyungsoo’s smooth cheek before conjoining their hands together. He lifted their intertwined fingers and placed a peck on the doe-eyed boy’s hand before wrapping his arms around the elder’s small frame into a tight embrace.

“We really are and I know for a fact that we are going to be kick-ass parents. Minseok and Baekhyun can kiss our asses because pretty soon we will be the best parents in town.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head in mild disbelief, “It’s always a competition with them, for you. Can’t we just be kick-ass parents without comparing ourselves to them?”

“But where is the fun in that, Soo? We are, and always will be, better than Minseok and Baekhyun, this fact is true.” 

Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrow as Jongin relented and gave Kyungsoo a guilty smile. “But I suppose, you are right Kyungsoo, my love. No matter what, we are going to be the best damn parents we can be. Anyways, we should get some rest now, after all tomorrow is the day of our new, long journey into adopting a child,” Jongin said as he stifled his yawn.

“I guess you’re right. Goodnight. Love you.”

“Likewise, Kyungsoo.”

Jongin hadn’t been wrong when he said it was going to be a long journey. After getting in contact with a few adoption agencies and scheduling meetings with each of them, they finally settled with an agency a couple towns away from where they live. To Kyungsoo, that was the easiest part of the whole process. It was only when they had a bunch of inspectors coming to their house making sure everything was suitable for a child, or when they had to attend all kinds of training classes and interviews, or even when they had to meet with the social worker for some paperwork, that they realized just how long and brutal the process was going to be. 

But regardless, Jongin and Kyungsoo’s perseverance never deterred, not even once. Because at the end of the day they knew what the prize was: a child to call their own.

Sure, they got into a couple of spats here and there from the stress brought onto them from work and the adoption process but they knew that these petty fights were only temporary. What couple didn’t have spats here and there? They just had to stick it out for a little bit longer and remember their end goal. 

It really was a long, hard journey but a year and a half later, here they were standing on their porch waiting for their social worker to bring home _their_ son. _Their_ Sehun. 

_Their_ precious fourteen year old Sehun.

They hadn’t been set on gender or even ages for that matter when it came time to choose a child. Whoever caught their eye was who they were going to pick, nothing more, nothing less. 

The pictures and profiles given to them by their social worker gave them many choices of wonderful kids waiting to be adopted. In all honestly, Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hearts broke at the sight of all the children waiting for a family but nonetheless Kyungsoo and Jongin carefully scanned through each of the kids’ reports, albeit with heavy hearts, to find their potential child.

But for some reason, only one picture stood out amongst all of them. It was a fourteen year old boy who had been in foster care for almost nine years. Sehun was his name, and with one look at his picture Kyungsoo knew that that boy was going to become his son. When he told Jongin about his gut feeling, Jongin more than happily agreed to choose Sehun, really though he would choose any the kids in a heartbeat. But then again, after having a second look at Sehun’s profile, something did just feel right about him. 

The social worker only smiled once the couple told her their decision and began to explain how the process was going to work now that they had a child in mind. For the next hour, the couple only wore wide grins across their faces; Jongin subtly, gently, squeezed Kyungsoo’s thigh in elation under the table as their social worker, Wendy, briefed them about what the next steps in the process were going to be like.

They only briefly met with Sehun once or twice prior to the actual “move-in” date, to get a feel for each other, or so the social worker had said. Sehun was a quiet, polite boy, who rarely spoke unless he was spoken to first. He was smaller than most boys his age and had shaggy brown hair, but in the married couple’s eyes, he was perfect. Jongin and Kyungsoo had no qualms about that fact that Sehun was quiet, though. The three of them were unfamiliar to each other so they knew it would take time until Sehun warmed up to the couple, they knew that much. They didn’t want to push the poor boy.

Now standing on their porch everything felt so surreal. Sehun was going to be living with them. Permanently. He was going to sleep in the room that they had spent many weeks renovating to suit the tastes of what they thought Sehun would like.

The thirty-eight year old man sat in silence, recounting everything leading up to this moment. Two years ago, he would’ve never imagined this was where he and Jongin would be in their lives. But here they were and it might have been one of the best decisions they’ve ever made (falling a bit below their decision to get married, but only a little bit). 

“Kyungsoo, you’ve been awfully quiet since we came outside. You were practically bouncing off the walls in excitement yesterday. Why the sudden change?” Jongin nonchalantly claimed, as he stared at all the cars driving by, hoping that one of them would be the car with Sehun in it.

Kyungsoo turned his attention to his husband and wrapped his arm around Jongin’s shoulder before resting his head on the crevice of his shoulder. “Of course, I’m excited. We’ve been waiting for almost two years Jongin and we are finally going to get our baby Sehun. I’ve just been thinking of the rest of our lives, you know. His future birthdays, holidays with our families, family vacations with the three of us. I’m finally ready to be a dad, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo placed his hand gently over his husband’s and gave a light rub, something he had a habit of doing when he was nervous. Jongin gave a beautiful smile to his husband and pecked Kyungsoo’s cheek in assurance.

“I’m ready to be a dad too. But Soo, the kid is fourteen I doubt he wants to be called a baby anymore.” 

“Wow. You really know how to ruin a moment, Jongin.”

“Sorry.”

“But anyways, I don’t care if he’s fourteen, he’s going to be my child therefore he is now my baby. Even when he is married with kids or even when he has his own grandkids, he will alway be my baby.”

Jongin sighed and shook his head. “I can never win with you huh, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo smiled triumphantly and let out a small huff before letting Jongin continue on, “But you’re right about one thing, that’s for sure.”

“What’s that?” Curiosity displayed on Kyungsoo’s face.

“In a couple hours Sehun will officially and legally become our son. He will be your baby and he’ll be my baby too.” Jongin interlocked his and Kyungsoo’s hand, “But maybe, at least for the first week, you should not smother him so much so he could get adjusted to us. It might be hard for him to move somewhere else with new people so let him settle in and then you can unleash your hugs on the poor boy. We have a whole lifetime for them after all.”

Kyungsoo pouted but nonetheless nodded in reluctant agreement. Of course his husband was right. Their soon to be child did seem quite reserved the first time they met him and had hardly spoken to them besides the basic one worded answers. But Kyungsoo didn’t mind, his heart told them that Sehun was meant to be their child and that with time, he’ll open up to them.

Besides, he had someone else to launch his hugs on in the meantime. Kyungsoo had known Jongin for almost half of his life, _the better half of your life_ , Jongin always liked to correct, and he was glad that it was him that was going to be in this together with. He couldn’t have asked for anyone better. Not even his super-secret celebrity crush held a candle to his husband. Although he would never tell Jongin because the last thing he needs is Jongin’s inflated ego flaunting around.

Within an hour of going outside, the blue Honda Civic they had been waiting for finally pulled up into their driveway and had Kyungsoo and Jongin up on their feet immediately, eagerly waiting to meet the social worker and Sehun.

“Are you ready, Jongin? It’s happening.”

“I’m definitely ready.”

Their social worker, Wendy, smiled when she got off the car and waved to the frozen couple. It only took a second for them to react and walk toward the car, helping take Sehun’s things from the back of her car. Kyungsoo was surprised to find only a small suitcase in the trunk, but nonetheless grabbed them out and motioned for Jongin to close the trunk.

“Is this suitcase the only thing you have, Sehun?” Jongin innocently asked.

Sehun only nodded his head in response and walked toward the house, quietly observing the outside and the rest of the neighborhood. He paid no mind to the adults before looking around the front yard some more, soundlessly taking in everything.

“Well, congratulations, Mr. Kim and Mr. Do. For the first couple of weeks we will be stopping by and scheduling interviews to see how both you and Sehun are adapting to each other. It shouldn’t be too bad and as time progresses our meetings will be less and less frequent. I’ll just need both of your signatures here and then I’ll be on my way.”

The married couple wasted no time in signing the papers, of course only after reading through them carefully. When Wendy got everything she needed she waved back to them and Sehun and went on her merry way.

“Alright Jongin, now it’s the new chapter of our lives.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo a thumbs up before leading them to the front of their house where Sehun was staring at their little garden.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat to grab Sehun’s attention, “Well, do you like our home? It’s yours now too.”

“It’s really nice. The garden is really nice too,” Sehun stated as he pointed to the colorful garden in front of him.

Kyungsoo beamed, “See Jongin I told you someone would recognize our countless hours in the garden. Jongin always says that it’s a waste of time to plant flowers in the garden bed but I always tell him that in order to have the nicest house on the block we need flowers to make our yard look more lively and vibrant. As always, I’m right.”

“He’s lying Sehun, he’s not always right.”

Sehun chuckled at his new parents’ playful banter. It was a new sight but it was definitely welcomed.

“Well shall we go inside and take a tour of the house?” The fourteen year old nodded his head and let himself be lead inside by the heads of the household.

To say Kyungsoo wasn’t nervous would be a complete lie. Kyungsoo was actually shocked that he was able to get out a few words in front of their new son without stuttering incoherent nonsense. He didn’t want to say or do anything that might sway Sehun’s judgment about him or his husband. Everything was going to be fine; they were going to be a happy family. Everything was fine.

Quickly, the three of them slipped through the front door and took off their shoes before entering the house. Since the living room was the first room to be entered, due to the front door being right there, Kyungsoo just gave a brief rundown about it. No eating in the living room was to be tolerated and keeping it clean at all times was must. Sehun just soaked in all the information and gave a nod of understanding as they moved on to the other parts of the house.

“This is the kitchen. It’s open at all times for when you get hungry. Me and Jongin switch off on cooking so sometimes you’ll eat some good food and sometimes you’ll eat some bland food,” Kyungsoo secretly pointed at Jongin, who had just came back from settling Sehun’s bags in his new room. Jongin caught notice of Sehun’s small chortle and looked over to his husband before swatting his husband’s shoulder.

“Just because I wasn’t in the room when you said it doesn’t mean I couldn't hear you Kyungsoo,” Jongin scoffed before turning around to give Sehun a sheepish grin, his hand awkwardly rubbing at the back of his nape, “He’s lying by the way, my food isn’t terrible. It’s edible enough. I mean you won’t die or anything, maybe a little sick but nothing major.”

“Uh...” Sehun looked over to Kyungsoo, who scrunched his face at his husband’s distasteful joke.

“Jongin, I’m the only one who thinks you’re funny. Knock it off with the jokes, knucklehead.”  

Kyungsoo motioned for Sehun, and Jongin, to follow him further into the house, “I hope you know we are just joking around with you. Amongst our friends, we were told that we have really dry humor. But um anyways, let’s move on then shall we.”

The veterinarian led his husband and new son into one of the hallways. “Here is the first floor bathroom and further down the hall me and Jongin share an office for when we bring work home, which for Jongin is pretty much every day since he is a teacher but that’s all boring stuff so we can just go upstairs since you’ve already seen pretty much everything down here.”

Kyungsoo slowly walked up the stairs, hoping that everything was still as spotless as it was the night before. Jongin and Kyungsoo had been cleaning all week long in preparation of Sehun’s arrival. He was so excited about Sehun’s arrival that Jongin thought Kyungsoo might as well start his own cleaning company with how impeccable his work was. Even Jongin, who loved a clean house, thought the house seemed so spotless.

While they were walking up the stairs, Jongin noticed Sehun staring at all the pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were indeed him and Kyungsoo on probably one of their many vacations. Others were with family and friends. Jongin was grateful that Sehun smiled at the pictures when he passed by. Maybe sometime later in the year or in the near future, when everything was settled, Sehun could be in one of their pictures too.

Kyungsoo’s voice brought Jongin out of his trance. “This is mine and Jongin’s bedroom. Generally, it’s an open door for whenever you need us. Don’t be afraid to come talk to us about anything. We want to know everything about you of course but we understand that you still need to adapt to us so for now don’t feel obligated to come. Come only if you want.”

Kyungsoo brought them further down the hallway a little bit more. “And finally, this is your bedroom. We weren’t quite sure what color you would like so we just picked a neutral grey but we can always change it if you want. Also there is a bathroom across from your room which belongs to you. There is also a guest room next to yours but I don’t think you really care to see it so yeah I’m just letting you know in case you were curious.”

Kyungsoo really wanted to face palm himself right there and then because he can just hear in his voice how nervous he actually was. His constant blabbers about unnecessary things were also a giveaway because seriously, why did he tell him about the guest room rather than show him like a decent human being. _Damn it, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo and Jongin watched Sehun go inside the room and look around for a bit. From Kyungsoo’s point of view, Sehun seemed content with the room, taking in everything the room had to offer, which actually wasn’t much. A bed, a desk, a television, and some dressers, you know, the basic necessities.

“This weekend, we can go shopping for school supplies and other materials you might need. We enrolled you into the local high school but since you still need to time to settle, you don’t have to start until Monday,” Jongin said.

Sehun turned his attention to his new parents with a soft smile. “This is really nice. Thank you for everything. I would like to settle my things, if that’s okay.”

“Of course. Of course. I also left your suitcases next to the dresser if you didn’t already see them,” Jongin nudged his head toward the dresser before latching onto Kyungsoo’s arm, “Well, me and Kyungsoo will just be in the kitchen if you need us. We’ll call you when dinner's ready.”

Jongin disappeared behind the door with a cheeky Kyungsoo trailing right behind him.

“Do you think he liked us?” was the first thing to pop out of Kyungsoo’s mouth once they exited the room.

Jongin glanced back at the door to make sure Sehun was out of earshot as they descended down the stairs and into the second best room of the house, the first being their bedroom. “It’s hard to tell but if I’m reading the signs right, it seems like he doesn’t hate us. That’s got to better than nothing. Besides, what’s not to like about us, I mean we still got it going on even though we are almost forty. We can be hip parents or rather, what is it that kids calling it these days, milfs?”

“Those are for moms, dummy. Besides I don’t think I would want to be considered the dad version of that by my son’s friends.”

“Maybe but I wouldn’t mind if you were one,” Jongin waggled his eyebrows seductively. His demeanor changed in less than five seconds when he suddenly had a brilliant idea. “Oh wait, maybe we should get him a dog. That would help him tremendously.”

A flick on the forehead has Jongin pouting. “Ouch, Kyungsoo.”

“That was for that dad comment. And this second one was because I’m pretty sure you’re the one who wants a dog,” Kyungsoo flicked his forehead again. “For now, let’s to get a grip on being parents before we try out our luck as pet owners. You know I love pets but I don’t think it’s a good idea right now. Plus, what if he is a cat person?”

“Nah, no child of mine will ever be a cat person. Why get a cat when you can have a dog, duh Kyungsoo,” Jongin stated as a matter-of-factly.

“Of course not, what was I thinking? But seriously if we want to be done on time, we should really start cooking dinner. It might take a while so chop chop.” Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s shoulders and pushed them the rest of the way into the kitchen.

The couple remained in the kitchen for the next two hours cooking all kinds of food. Kyungsoo was unsure of what Sehun liked so instead of asking like any regular person he and Jongin just made a variety of food hoping that one of them would appease Sehun’s taste buds. It may have also been because they couldn’t decide on one thing to make for their very first dinner as a new family.

When everything was set and ready to be served, Jongin walked to the staircase to shout for Sehun to come down.

“Sehun. Could you come down here, dinner is ready.” 

Almost on cue, a door from upstairs opened and down came a hesitant Sehun, who was still familiarizing himself with his new house. It definitely wasn’t huge but it was still big enough that Sehun felt like he could get lost in. It only took him a cool minute to find the kitchen and settle into the chair Kyungsoo had pulled out for him, the one directly across his and Jongin’s usual seats. 

Sehun was in awe as he saw the giant meal in front of him. There was so many different kinds of food decorating the table. He looked up and met eyes with an anxious Kyungsoo and a tense Jongin. Briskly, he sat himself.

“We weren’t sure what you liked so I hope this is okay.”

“It's perfect. Thank you, Mr. Do and Mr. Kim. I really appreciate everything.” Sehun looked at all the food on the table once again in astonishment. There were many options to choose from.

Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled at Sehun's politeness. Only three hours into to Sehun living with them and things were already seemingly falling into place so far. Sehun had yet to seem unhappy and the married couple took that a good sign.

“You know you can call us Kyungsoo and Jongin if you want, Sehun. We are your parents now and I understand it might be hard for you to call us dads right now but I hope someday in the future you'll be able too.”

Sehun smiled, albeit bit hesitantly, but nonetheless smiled to them. Sehun had never really used the word dad before, even when he was still living with his birth mom. So for him to have not only one dad but instead two dads, he needed time to take it in. 

“Thanks.”

Jongin started serving the plates for Sehun and Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo gave his attention to the fidgety Sehun. Kyungsoo cleared his throat in hopes of getting Sehun’s attention again. “I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you wanted me to enroll you in a few things to make you more comfortable here. I hear that kids these days do extracurricular activities outside of school. Something like music lessons and tutoring to stay on top of your studies would be good, what do you think? Feel free to say no these are just suggestions after all.”

Jongin placed a served plate in front of Sehun and Kyungsoo before moving on to serve his own. Occasionally, he looked up to let Kyungsoo and Sehun know that he was still kind of paying attention despite most of his focus being on his food. Kyungsoo appreciated the polite gesture meanwhile Sehun didn’t even really notice. 

“Um, I guess that would be fine.” Sehun said, although the expression on his face said otherwise. 

Quite honestly, Sehun hated instruments and had no interest in learning one of them. But how could he tell his new parent no? Especially not when said parent looked so eager and excited at the prospect of Sehun learning music. And the tutoring, Sehun can’t forget about the damn tutoring. As if eight hours of school a day wasn’t torture enough. Any more than that and he thought his brain would explode. He didn’t even like school that much. 

Luckily for him, though, Jongin nor Kyungsoo had caught onto his look of reluctance so there would be no problem. Sometimes you have to fake it before you make it. Sehun would fake enjoy the extracurricular activities until he found the courage to ask to join something else.

“Perfect. I’ll sign you up later this week.”

Sehun murmured a small ‘thanks’ before just sitting there unsure of what to do next. His food was served and as much as he loved to eat, no one else was eating so he waited. Kyungsoo seemed to have noticed the hungry gaze in Sehun’s eyes before chuckling and motioning his hands toward the food.

“Go ahead and eat, silly.”

Sehun wasted no time in grabbing his fork and digging into the spaghetti served onto his plate.

“Don't be scared of us. I assure you we are happy to have you in our home. If you are unsure of anything or need help with anything we are always available. We want you to feel at home and be comfortable here,” Jongin said, mouth half full of spaghetti noodles. Kyungsoo looked at his husband with disgust before handing him a napkin to wipe up the sauce residing on the corner of his lips.

“What my gross husband is trying to say is that we are here for you whenever you need us so don’t hesitate to talk to us, please.”

Sehun only nodded and kept eating. The whole dinner was actually pretty awkward considering the only noise heard was the sound of knives and forks clinking onto the plates. Once in a while, the couple tried to make small talk with Sehun but when that failed they just talked to each other, making sure that Sehun knew it was an open conversation for him to joking. He never did, though, choosing to listen and watch instead. When all was said and done, Kyungsoo began to pick up the plates from the table to put in the sink.

“So, um, what do you guys do?” Sehun tried to break the ice.

“Kyungsoo is a veterinarian and I'm a math teacher. I usually leave work around four so I have no problem picking you up from school if you'd like.”

“Oh that'd be nice, thank you.”

“Kyungsoo usually gets home around six or seven but he doesn't start until nine so he'll be the one to drop you off at school.”

The couple was still clearing the table a couple of minutes later. The fourteen year old didn’t know whether or not he should offer to help or if he should just stay planted to his seat. Scratching the top of his head, Sehun made a decision.

“Thanks again for everything. I think I’ll go shower now, if you don’t mind.” Jongin gave a brief head nod before joining his husband in washing the dishes.

Kyungsoo bumped hips with Jongin and gave him a sweet smile. The beaming smile said everything Jongin was thinking. Their first night together seemed like a complete success and their family was complete.

“Sehun I hope you don't mind but I bought you some clothes to wear to school already. I kind of just guessed your size but I think should everything fit,” Kyungsoo walked into Sehun’s room with a few bags in his hand an hour after dinner, surprising Sehun, who had just got out of the shower.

“Oh thank you Mr. Do.”

“Ah, ah Sehun, don’t forget you can just call me Kyungsoo. Feel comfortable with me.”

Sehun scrunched his eyebrows. “Sorry, M—Kyungsoo, I forgot. I’m just not used to it.”

“That’s okay. But for next time. I’d hate to pull out a lame dad joke so early but Mr. Do was my father, so please call me Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo awkwardly chuckled.

When Sehun remained motionless, just staring at him, Kyungsoo cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Anyways, I hope you can put these clothes in your closet after you put on your pajamas.  Also, I put your some of the stuff you’ll be needing for school on the dresser for you. But don’t worry about anything else but getting rest tonight. It’s been a long day but at least it’ll be Friday tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Kyungsoo smiled as he closed the door behind him after Sehun’s response.

Sehun let out a breath of air that he didn’t even know he was holding. Day one and he already was being told what to do.  He could already tell that despite their politeness, Jongin and especially Kyungsoo were the type to have many rules. Being mostly by himself for so long had Sehun realizing that he couldn’t handle authority well, nor did he like it.

Three months had passed since Sehun was first adopted by Jongin and Kyungsoo and he could at least say he didn’t hate it. Sure, he hated the fact that Kyungsoo actually made him do chores around the house and he hated the fact that Jongin made him pick up around the yard but everything else was fine. Or as fine as things could be.

Sehun had made some friends in school which relieved him of having him sit alone like he originally thought. Because by high school, most people already had their friend groups and being a new kid really sucked.

He kind of just breezed through the school days, not really caring about what happened in his classes. As long as he wasn't failing, he didn't care.

It was Friday which meant he didn’t have to attend those stupid guitar lessons or those stupid tutoring sessions that Kyungsoo had signed him up for. Technically speaking, it was his own fault for having to attend but he blamed Kyungsoo for making it hard to say no. 

For the first month, he attended guitar lessons and tutoring things diligently despite knowing that they were a complete waste of time. He just did it to appease Kyungsoo and Jongin.  For a while, Kyungsoo used to stay with him at the music center to see how things worked before he switched to dropping his son off. Sehun was delighted to find out that Kyungsoo was no longer going to be around to make sure he attended lesson. So, every day he put on a charade when he got dropped off, giving a fake smile to Kyungsoo, and ditched the lessons to go to the arcade, only to come back before Kyungsoo picked him up. What was the harm, when both parties were getting what they wanted. Kyungsoo got to see Sehun “go” to music lessons and Sehun got to enjoy his own time alone.

With how Kyungsoo and Jongin were, getting alone time was a rarity.

It was scary to him how easily he could lie to Kyungsoo about his lessons, though. Sometimes he felt bad about having Kyungsoo and Jongin spend their money on something he doesn’t even attend but then he thought back to all the chores they've made him do and then suddenly he doesn’t feel that bad anymore. Every time the words “clean the...”, “take out the...”, or “do the...” come out of his parents’ mouth, he has a small rage burning inside of him. He really just doesn’t like being told what to do and over the months, he was slowly getting more and more annoyed as the request were becoming more and more.

Like any other day, Jongin picked Sehun up from his high school after classes. Since Jongin didn’t leave his school until three forty-five, an hour after Sehun ended school, Sehun usually waited out in the front of the school with one of his friends until he got picked up. 

Sehun easily waved off his friend as he saw Jongin pulling into the parking lot. Quickly, he walked over to the car and plopped himself down in the front seat of his car. Jongin gave him a bright grin and pulled away to go home.

“How was your day at school, kiddo?”

“It was fine. I got a B+ on that paper you guys helped me with last week.”

“Well that's great news. Kyungsoo will be so thrilled to hear that. Between me and you, I’m pretty sure he’ll post it on the fridge. Whenever I get a teacher award it stays on the fridge for about two weeks.”

Sehun sighed. Of course, Kyungsoo was going to put it on the fridge. He always seemed so proud of Jongin and Sehun in whatever they did. During Sehun’s first week of school, he failed one of his quizzes. When he retook it the next week and got a C instead, Kyungsoo was so happy with him for improving that he put the paper on the fridge and gave Sehun many encouraging words about keeping up the good work. Jongin didn’t seem to have a problem with it when Kyungsoo did the same to him, but then again when it came to Kyungsoo, Jongin didn’t have a problem with anything. That much Sehun has noticed.

Kyungsoo, and sometimes Jongin, was literally the textbook definition of an overbearing parent. The guy always wanted to hug Sehun when he returned home from work before greeting his husband. 

Not that he was comparing his parents or anything, but if he had to pick, Jongin was definitely the favorite between the two. Kyungsoo wasn’t bad but he hovered a lot. If Sehun was texting on his phone or was surfing the internet, Kyungsoo would immediately ask what he was doing and who he was texting. It was really annoying. Sometimes Jongin did the same thing but it wasn’t nearly as frequent as Kyungsoo.

There was a lot of nagging happening in the house too. As one could guess, it was usually Kyungsoo nagging Sehun to finish his homework so that he could hang out with him and Jongin, or Kyungsoo nagging him to clean his room because apparently he’ll get nightmares if he doesn’t, or Kyungsoo nagging Sehun to come to the store with him because he wanted to spend some time with him. More often than not, Sehun politely rejected Kyungsoo’s offers, not realizing the hurt on Kyungsoo’s face.

But as per usual, Kyungsoo acted as if his feeling hadn't just been hurt as he let out out an “Okay then, but you're missing out.”

There was something about Kyungsoo that just irked him. He was always happy (probably because he was around pets all day and came home to a loving husband), he never got mad at Sehun for anything, he always helped Sehun whenever he needed help (he doesn’t know why that irks him but it just does), and most of all he always just tells Sehun what to do.

Just last week, after dinner Sehun was actually doing homework when Kyungsoo called him down and told him he needed to wash the cars before the sunset. It was one of the rare days that Kyungsoo came home from work early, probably from a conference or something. Sehun was not even old enough to drive, why should he have to wash the cars when he doesn’t even know drive them? If anything, the drivers should wash their own cars.

When Sehun finished, he was really annoyed at the fact that he actually complied and listened and decided to remain quiet through dinner. Kyungsoo, of course, noticed his son’s distant behavior and tried to appease him by offering ice cream for a job well done.

After that day, Sehun really didn’t feel that bad about wasting his money anymore. He especially didn’t feel bad about wasting the forty dollars Kyungsoo and Jongin gave him every week on arcade games. They had called it his “allowance money” and told him to use it for food or if he hung out with friends. Sometimes Jongin would give him an extra ten bucks when Kyungsoo wasn’t looking, not knowing that Kyungsoo did the same thing. Sehun was the real winner out of all of this.

“Sehun are you even listening to me?”

Sehun moved his brooding gaze to Jongin, forgetting that the elder man was driving them home, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I said that Kyungsoo was telling me about how your math grade has been dropping, for lack of a better word. I just wanted to let you know that if the tutoring after school isn’t working then maybe, if you’d like of course, I could tutor you if it makes you more comfortable rather than staying behind.”

“No offense but don’t you teach like fourth grade math or something?”

Jongin chuckled as he pulled into their driveway, “Middle school math actually. But just so you know I also have a master’s degree in math so I’m pretty qualified to help you in whatever math you learn as a freshman.”

“Oh, thanks then.” Sehun unbuckled his seatbelt and noticed that Jongin was waiting for him to get out of the car, even though car was still on, “Are you not getting off Jongin?”

“I have to run a few errands so I’m just dropping you off. I didn’t think you’d want to go so I brought you home first. Don’t worry though Kyungsoo is inside, so you aren’t alone.”

“Great.” 

Sehun trudged up the steps to the porch and pushed open the front door. Whenever someone was home they usually left the front door unlocked until they went to bed. It was probably not a safe habit to have as anyone could just come in, but it worked well enough and nothing bad has ever happened so it was no big deal. 

Sehun thought of many ways to try to avoid Kyungsoo as much as he could. Sneakily, he tried to quietly maneuver through the living room without making a peep. If he could do that and get upstairs without being caught, he would be thankful to whoever answered his prayers. Dealing with Kyungsoo was not on the agenda and he really just wanted to relax and do nothing after a long day at school.

He and Sehun had already butted heads in the morning when Sehun got made a Kyungsoo for packing him tuna salad for lunch instead of his usual turkey. The unsuspecting Kyungsoo apologized and claimed that he accidentally switch his and Jongin’s sandwiches up when he grabbed them out of the fridge. Jongin had already left to work, too. But Sehun was upset at Kyungsoo that he didn't even realize that Kyungsoo had made him a brand new sandwich. 

When he got to school he threw away what he though was the tuna salad even though the bag was clearly marked as turkey and just bought the gross school lunch.

One fight for the day was enough. Anymore and he might get a headache.

It was too bad that he forgot about the new rug they bought for the living room that kept tripping everyone. He barely made it five feet before tripping over the rug and catching himself with a nice, loud “umph” escaping his lips. He muttered out a small “damn it” before speed walking past the living room and kitchen and up the stairs. His face showed a displeased look. He made it halfway up the stairs before he heard _his_ voice.

“Sehun, is that you?” _Well, time to switch to plan b,_ , Sehun thought.

Sehun passive aggressively stomped down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen.

“Oh good, you here.” Kyungsoo’s chirpy voice echoed through the kitchen.

Sehun rolled his eyes for the millionth time that month and dropped his backpack on kitchen chair.

“It’s my turn to cook tonight. What do you want for dinner? I was thinking about lasagna, what do you think?” Kyungsoo stood at the sink, washing dishes.

Sehun stared at Kyungsoo with no emotion on his face. “Actually I was wondering if I could just go to the library instead.” 

There was no way he was going to stay here with just the two of them. Kyungsoo was probably going to make him do something and try to get him to talk about his day as usual. Or worse, he was going to talk about his day and make Sehun listen and give his opinions. That was Jongin’s job (a quite boring one too if he does say so himself) that he wanted no part of.

Kyungsoo wiped his wet hands off with the towel and walked toward Sehun.

“Oh did you want me to drop you off? I can save you some dinner too.”

“No I think I want to be alone so I’ll just walk there.” Without any goodbyes and acts of acknowledgements, Sehun walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Kyungsoo was unsure of how to respond to his new son’s treatment.

“He just wants some alone time. He doesn’t not like you. He’s just awkward.” Kyungsoo kept telling himself, hoping, wishing that what he was telling himself was true.

Sehun may not think Kyungsoo noticed his change of attitude but as of lately, Sehun had been acting like an ungrateful brat. As much as it hurt Kyungsoo to admit something like that about his own son, he couldn’t help but feel frustrated every time Sehun was disrespectful towards him or Jongin. He knows Jongin noticed it too. They’ve talked about it a few times together but since life with Sehun was still new they are unsure of what to do. 

The doe-eyed male sat at the table, a look of despair adorning his face. He really wanted Sehun to like him and Jongin but punishing him would make things worse. But then again, Kyungsoo and Jongin were not pushovers. Sehun need to be punished for his behavior. They’ve been nothing but kind, lenient, and understanding so how was it that they got rotten behavior from their son.

“Soo, I’m home. Have you started cooking dinner yet? I picked up some take out. I thought you could use a break, love. You always work so hard.”

Kyungsoo walked over to his husband and gave the taller an affectionate peck on the lips. He noticed some other bags in his husband's left hand and began to help him grab some away, seeing as his right  hand was a bit occupied with his jacket and his briefcase. This moment kind of reminded him of the old times when it was just him and Jongin. Sometimes he missed those times, but more often than not, he couldn’t imagine going back to a life without Sehun.

When Sehun wasn’t being moody, he actually sometimes indulged in his parents’ playful nature and requests. 

Once, they had taken a trip to the boardwalk on the beach, and at first Sehun didn’t really participate in the conversation, but the longer they were there the harder it was for Sehun not to enjoy himself. The three of them spent hours (and lots of money) playing those stupid games that no one ever wins. 

Sehun was able to come back home with a stuffed snake toy courtesy of Kyungsoo and his wickedly good ring tossing skills, Jongin was able to come back home with a giant bear which he named “Soo-Soo” (yeah, even Kyungsoo cringed at that) courtesy of the perfectly positioned milk jugs and his old high school varsity baseball pitching arm, and Kyungsoo was able to come back home with two happy boys courtesy of a lovely day out with the family.

That memory always brought a smile back to Kyungsoo face when he thought about it. He knows Sehun could be this polite and respectful boy that had fun with his family. He just needed to let himself go again just like he did at the beach. 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t start dinner yet huh? By the way, where is Sehun? I bought him that backpack I saw him looking at yesterday at the mall. I thought he deserved it since he got a B+ on his English report about _Romeo and Juliet_.”

“Oh that’s nice of you babe. He didn’t tell me he got B+ on the report. I’m so proud of him but you actually just missed Sehun. He left to study at the library right when he came home. He says he’ll be home after dinner.” Kyungsoo started unpacking all the food from the bags and started putting things away, not noticing the expression on his husband’s face.

Jongin gave his husband a quizzical look. “Uh, Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean he went to the library? The library is closed this weekend for renovations. It won’t be opened again until Monday.”

Kyungsoo dropped the can in his hand.

“Then where did Sehun go?” Kyungsoo let out an audible sigh and moved to sit at the table, forgetting all the things he was doing before. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his hand on his face.

“Let’s be real, Jongin. Sehun hates me right? He’s been acting so much colder and meaner towards me. Whenever I see him he has the look of hostility in his eyes and I don’t know why. I’m trying to be a good parent for him but he’s been acting out. Are we not giving him enough attention?”

Jongin just shrugged his shoulders before pulling up a seat next to his husband at staring at his handsome face. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside Jongin knows that Kyungsoo was hurting. He hated seeing his other half feel so vulnerable and so gloomy.  He knows Sehun will never see the pain Kyungsoo expresses when he was not around because the minute the boy is within close proximity Kyungsoo puts on his nonchalant, happy-go-lucky expression that Jongin loved so much.

He can only hope that Sehun would tell them what was bothering him soon so that the somber atmosphere would leave. Sehun hasn’t been _too_ disrespectful to him yet so maybe he could get through to the boy and let him know that what he was doing was wrong. 

“I got a call from his guitar teacher today,” Kyungsoo began to draw circles onto the tablecloth with his finger before continuing, “Apparently, she has this policy where if a student doesn’t show up for four weeks without an explanation or prior notice she kicks them out of her class. Guess who just got kicked out of his guitar lessons?”

“Wait, I thought you dropped Sehun off at the music place.”

“That’s the thing! I do drop him off and I pick him up too. Where the hell has he been going for the last couple of weeks if not to his guitar lessons?”

Jongin pursed his lips in disappointment. “I’m disappointed in Sehun. He knows better.” 

“Not only that but last week I got a call from the high school asking if Sehun was okay because he hadn’t been showing up to tutoring since his first month here? Can you believe that?”

Kyungsoo sighed for the nth time, “If he didn’t want to go, he should’ve just told us. We would've understood. I guess I just don't understand. We’re not being unreasonable right?” Kyungsoo looked to his husband for some kind of response.

“No, you’re right, Soo. He needs to understand that this isn’t right. I'll text him to come back home so that we can talk to him. But for now don't worry your cute little head. You are doing nothing wrong. In fact, sometimes I feel less qualified to be a parent than you, you are so good to Sehun, always treating him well.”

“Thanks, Jongin. But after today, if he doesn’t already hate me, then he’s definitely going to hate me after we punish him.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly set up the dinner Jongin had picked up and served themselves, trying not to mind the fact that their son was out who knows where. Of course, Kyungsoo insisted they look for him but it was true when Jongin said that he was going to come back. So, for now they would have to ignore the elephant in room until he came back.

So, once again, for the first time in three months, the two of them ate dinner together peacefully talking about everything that happened during their day. They talked about everything they hadn’t had a chance to talk about because of work.  Jongin was pleased to learn that Dr. Park, Kyungsoo’s fellow vet, had been began dating the receptionist while Kyungsoo was appalled at the Jongin’s colleague who had an affair with another teacher. 

Anger still resided in Kyungsoo but until Sehun came back he wasn’t going to unleash it on his poor husband and ruin a nice night.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were in the living room when Sehun finally came back home. Jongin had texted him more than two hours ago telling Sehun to come home  immediately. It’s apparent to Jongin that Sehun did not understand the meaning of the word _immediately_.

“Sehun, where have you been?” Kyungsoo stood up from the couch, muting the volume in the process.

“I was at the library like I said I was. Why are you getting mad?” Sehun takes off his coat and walks past his parents sitting in the living room towards the kitchen for food. Jongin looked and Kyungsoo and both gave each other a knowing glance before following Sehun into the kitchen. 

“Sehun.”

But Sehun kept ignoring his parents and grabbed some food from the plates. He was starving but what did he expect after three hours of play arcade game. Kyungsoo grabbed ahold of Sehun’s arm and forced the smaller boy to face Kyungsoo. 

“I’m asking you a question, young man. Where were you? I know that the library is closed for renovations.”

“It’s none of your business, now let go. I'm back can’t you see?” Kyungsoo’s grip on his arm tightened. Jongin gave Sehun a stern look, eyes telling him to answer Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was definitely not the only one mad about Sehun’s behavior.

“Why are you acting like—”

“Acting like what a teenager? Forgive me for just wanting to do my own thing.”

“Sehun, you are fourteen years old, you need to tell us where you are going at all times. Don't think you can just do whatever you want. We are your parents and we want to know where you are and who you are with at all times,” Jongin voiced out, arms folded across his chest.

Sehun clicked his tongue and yanked his arm out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. Instead of saying anything back, he just continued grabbing food from their cartons. When he had a plate full of food, he turned  back to Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Anything else you want to talk about before I head up to my room?”

“Yeah, while we are at it, why have you been skipping on out your guitar lessons. Hmm? You didn't think we would find out, huh? We spend quite a lot of money for you to be there and the least you could do is tell me if you don't want to attend anymore instead of throwing away money.”

“Is that all?” Sehun looked at Kyungsoo blankly and silently headed upstairs.

“Answer me, Sehun. Don't walk away from me.” But the sound of the door slamming was all Kyungsoo heard. 

Just as Kyungsoo was going to walk up stairs to get Sehun to talk to him, Jongin held him back.

“Love, why are you stopping me? Sehun can’t talk to us like that. He’s being disrespectful.”

“Cut him a little slack babe, maybe he is still adjusting to everything including us.”

“Until how long are we going to use that excuse that for us to realize that it's been three months already. He was fine a month ago, but suddenly he has an attitude on him. One that he should not be using on us or anyone at all for that matter.”

“He's fourteen year old what do you expect?”

“I expect manners. That boy is giving me a headache and I’m upset that you aren't upset about this.”

“I am really upset and disappointed in Sehun, however, I think we should handle this situation better. We are grown men, we shouldn’t resort to acting like kids because of a kid.”

“I guess that’s true. Maybe I am acting a bit rash. But still we need to let him know that he can't be acting like with to anyone. Especially us.”

“And we will but first let's clean up the dishes before we get lazy. I say we cuddle and watch a movie tonight. My class has a test tomorrow so we should do this before I'm swamped with work.”

Kyungsoo’s anger subsided for a bit as he looked at his husband with worry. 

“Make sure you don't over work yourself, babe. I'm sure your students can wait an extra day if you really need to take a break.”

Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo's neck.

“You're only saying that because you don't have to hear five classes worth of students asking if the tests are graded yet.”

“Well maybe but still, don't forgot about your health.”

“Old age has really turned you into a sap, you know.”

“How so?” Kyungsoo peered up at Jongin with his doe eyes. The urge to just kiss his husband had Jongin's heart constricting.

“When we were dating you were very discreet about your love for me. And don't try to deny it but I always knew you loved even when you didn't say it.”

This time Jongin doesn't hold himself back from kissing his husband.

“But now, you just keep going on and on about me and even I'm starting to get annoyed of the name Jongin.”

“You wish I was like that.”

“I really do, love. Now you go set up the DVD player and I'll go get us some blankets from the room and talk to Sehun.”

Kyungsoo gave his husband an ‘okay’ gesture and walked to the living room. Jongin made his way upstairs to change out his work clothes and to grab some pillows and blankets so that they were comfortable in the living room. 

On the back of his mind, he was thinking about Sehun and what they could do, as parents, to prevent him from acting like that. He supposed that they would never really get Sehun to stop acting how he is but that didn't mean they couldn't discipline him until he got the idea in his head.

Whether he liked Jongin and Kyungsoo or not, he should at least give them respect. They do everything for the boy and expected nothing but love and happiness in return. The fourteen year old’s sour attitude did not make the cut nor was it welcomed in their home.

After grabbing the necessary blankets and pillows, Jongin walked passed Sehun’s slight ajar door, peeking inside to grab the teenager’s attention.

Once in a while, Jongin used to check up on the boy before going to the office to grade papers, but Sehun was usually sitting at his desk, back facing the door, with headphones plugged into the cell phone they had bought him. 

Jongin sighed in defeat every time because every time he called out to the young boy, he was either ignored (Jongin liked to think it was because of the headphones) or Sehun turned around in brief acknowledgment before going back to whatever he was doing. 

He got no response from Sehun, unsurprisingly, this time when he poked his head into the room. The only difference being Sehun was just lying on his bed on his phone, purposely ignoring Jongin's stern voice.

“Sehun. Don’t make me call you again.”

“Yeah I heard you the first time. Did you want something?” Sehun brushed Jongin off as he made no further movements of getting off his bed.

“I was just checking on you and wanted to know if you want to come watch a movie with Kyungsoo and I?”

“Fine, whatever.” 

Sehun got off the bed and turned off his bed side lamps off, choosing instead to leave the main light on.

“You should really drop that attitude and leave your cell phone up here. We want to spend time with you not your phone.”

“I don’t think I want to go down anymore.” 

And just as quick as he got off the bed, he got back on and started playing on his phone once again. 

Jongin was appalled at the teenager's behavior. He really did want to come down because he couldn't have his phone? Quite frankly, with the way Sehun had been acting he didn't even deserve to have a phone with him. 

“Hand over your phone, Sehun. This is your punishment for misbehaving. You can have it back at the end of the week so for now give it.” Jongin held out his hand expectantly.

“You can't do that. This is MY phone.” Sehun’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Yeah but I pay the bill and until you pay for your own phone, you'll hand it over and do as I say.”

Sehun said something under his breath before giving Jongin his phone. He smacked it into Jongin’s hand more harshly than he was expecting but it didn't matter if Jongin winced a little because this sucked. Once Sehun got back to his bed, he turned on his television.

“There you have my phone now. Can you close the door on the way?” Sehun said before turning his attention back to the television, flipping through the channels.

Jongin let out a frustrated sigh and left Sehun’s room. He didn’t close the door like Sehun asked though. He was the adult and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Sehun’s temper tantrums. Now he could see why Kyungsoo was so deeply affected by Sehun’s attitude. It was despicable. 

He walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

Kyungsoo, having heard a small conversation between his husband and son, looked behind Jongin. “Where is Sehun?”

“Upstairs, being a brat. I took away his phone but he immediately turned the television on so that proved futile.”

“Oh, he was giving you attitude? But he's just a fourteen year old kid, what do you expect?” Kyungsoo sarcastically retorted.

“Shut up. Let's just watch the movie. If Sehun wants to join that fine but if not, let's not let him ruin the perfectly nice night we were having.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head in agreement. Relaxing was his favorite time of the day. After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was come home a complain about his day to his husband then sit and watch television together, preferably curled up on the couch.

They were halfway through the movie when they heard loud stomps down the stairs. Their son surely knew how to make an entrance.

“Here comes trouble,” The veterinarian muttered to no one in particular.

“It's nice of you to join us, Sehun. You can take up that couch over there or you could come sit next to us if you want.”

Sehun took the loveseat perpendicular to the couch Kyungsoo and Jongin were plopped on. “I guess”

“So how was your day at school Sehun? We missed you at dinner.”

“School was fine.”

The teenager must have seen Kyungsoo trying to formulate a question regarding the library matter that occurred earlier in the day because he beat Kyungsoo to the punch.

“You don’t have to make small talk, Kyungsoo. I know you aren’t going to let the library thing go without answers. So let’s talk now. I won’t walk away.”

“Sehun, we really do need to talk about what happened today. Not only about lying to us but also how you disregarded me and Kyungsoo today when we were talking to you.”

“I don’t understand why you insist that there’s something to talk about. There really isn’t. I went out and I came back. That should be the end of the discussion. As for walking away, I apologize okay?” Sehun defended.

“Okay but where did you go and who were you with?” Kyungsoo questioned further.

“What is this, twenty-one questions? I just went out okay. My friends’ parents don’t do this this to them. They trust their kids.” 

“Sehun, this is not about us not trusting you. We do but we should also always inform us of who you are going out with and where you are going. What if something had happened to you and the police came to our house asking about you. We would have no idea what to tell them to find you. We would seem like negligent parents and we aren’t.” Kyungsoo stressed. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something ever happened to Sehun without him and Jongin knowing anything about his whereabouts. It would kill him.

“Fine, I understand. Next time I won’t tell lie to you. I’m sorry, I just went to the arcade and I knew you wouldn’t let me go tonight because it was a school night. Are you going to punish me now?” _A little lie never hurt anyone,_ Sehun thought as he refrained from exposing that the real reason he left was because he didn’t want to be around Kyungsoo.

“Seeing as Jongin took away your phone already, I think that would be sufficient. As angry as I am about this whole ordeal and your attitude I'm going to let it slide this time. But next time you disobey me there will be severe consequences, got it?”

Sehun nodded his head and decided to go back upstairs. He achieved what he meant to when coming downstairs. There was no need for him stay any longer.

The couple watched their son climb their stairs. Jongin shook his head and he heard that door slam shut. “That boy, I swear.”

“Well, we went easy on him this time but next time we can’t go easy otherwise he’ll think we won’t punish harshly when he does something wrong.”

“Of course, love. Now let’s finish the movie before I fall asleep. It’s already late and I hear our bed calling for us to come to it.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Jongin’s head. “Okay, you big baby.”

Much to his word, believe it or not, Sehun really did start telling his parents where he was going and with who he was going with. It was usually with the same three guys. But it put Jongin and Kyungsoo at ease when their son wasn’t home on the weekends or if he disappeared after school to go to one of his friend’s house. Although they know he did it begrudgingly, Jongin and Kyungsoo were thankful for Sehun’s cooperation.

That didn't mean that their relationship had changed for the better either. It had actually probably gotten worse since the rebellious teen first started acting up and every day, the married became more and more disheartened. They couldn’t even have a proper conversation with Sehun because he would either chew them out, figuratively speaking of course, or just give some kind of body language signifying that he didn’t really care about what they were saying.

It was only when Sehun ruined a small part of their garden in a fit of anger that Jongin and Kyungsoo had finally had enough. Sehun’s attitude was becoming a problem and there was no way they could let him get away with it any further. They knew that attitude was eventually going to land the boy in trouble if they didn’t intervene soon. Or in even more trouble, they should say, with people who weren’t Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

“I feel like I can't get through to him anymore. Maybe because he's in his angst teenage years that he's acting like this.”Kyungsoo said, one day while he and Jongin were having lunch together. It was one of those days where Kyungsoo and Jongin’s lunches coincided. It didn’t happen often but when it did the married couple took advantage of it and made plans together to eat at the local part, conveniently located right in between both of their works.

“Maybe. I know I always say that he needs more time to adapt but even now I don’t believe that. He’s just being a spoilt kid. I don’t think he even realizes it either.” Jongin commented.

“I guess that's true too. Goodness, it makes me feel sorry to my parents for acting like this when I was younger. I think I’ll call them later and apologize.” Jongin smacked Kyungsoo’s hand for trying to steal a chip from his sandwich bag. When they made their lunches in the morning, Kyungsoo had adamantly insisted that he didn’t want _those_ chips because they were “too salty.” Being Jongin’s favorite chips, he was offended because of the older and refused to share the chips. As expected, Kyungsoo really did lean over to steal chips just like Jongin knew he was going to.

“He asked me for permission to hang out this is friends tonight. Apparently, they are going to see some new movie.”

The water bottle that Jongin was sipping from was set back on the table. “Wait but about your birthday dinner tonight? You wanted all of us to go.”

“I know but Sehun practically begged me to go. I was going to make him go but I don’t want any drama today. Besides it’s not like until my birthday is Saturday so instead of a family dinner it could just be a date for the two of us. We haven’t had a romantic date in a long time.”

Jongin practically cooed at Kyungsoo, who was giving him a sweet smile. “A romantic dinner sounds perfect. Who knows, maybe you’ll even get lucky tonight. Although, I don’t know if an old man such as yourself can keep up.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and continued eating his sandwich,

The couple continued talking until a cellphone ringing disrupted their lunch. Jongin, not giving his phone a second glance, turned his phone on silent and continued eating his sandwich, listening to Kyungsoo’s complaining. His husband, on the other, stopped talking and looked a bit perplexed with his husband’s reaction.

“Aren't you going to answer that?”

Without batting an eyelash, Jongin responded, “Nah they can leave a message. I'm doing something more important with my husband.”  
“Okay, if you say so.”

Almost as if his phone was waiting for him to respond, another cellphone rings. It was his this time. _Okay, this is strange_ , the veterinarian thought. It was too good for the phone calls to be by chance. That couldn’t have a coincidence right? No one ever called them during these hours, and the only people who did were sitting right across from each other.

Kyungsoo reached into his pocket to grab out his phone when Jongin stopped him before he could get it.

“Don't answer Kyungsoo, we are eating lunch. We hardly do this anymore. If it’s important they’ll leave a voicemail.” But despite Jongin’s protests, Kyungsoo still fished out the phone from his pocket. His eyes widened at the familiar number as he looked up at Jongin with pursed lips and a scrunched brow.

“See, I told you it wasn’t important. Now pay attention to me.”

Jongin tried to reach over and grab the phone out of Kyungsoo’s hand but to no avail, he failed and sat back in his seat, sulking at the fact that his husband was ignoring him for a phone call.

“Jongin knock it off and stop sulking. It's Sehun’s school.”

“Why would they be calling you?”

“Probably because of Sehun’s attendance again in tutoring lessons. I already pulled him from the program but it seems like their paperwork was all screwed up or whatever and they keep sending voice automated messages telling me that I should withdraw him.”

“That's kind of rude. I thought tutoring was free for the school. I didn’t know that spots were limited,” Jongin scoffed.

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the phone in hand. “It’s some kind of program the school was trying out this year. These tutors are like professional tutors or whatever so we need to reserve slots with them. No one can make a reservation at Sehun’s time each week and since he doesn’t go, they are frustrated. They have a waiting list so yeah that’s why they asked for me to pull him from the program. Well they didn’t explicitly say it like that but the underlying tone was there.”

“Well that’s still rude,” Jongin said to himself as Kyungsoo finally picked up the call.

“Hello this is Do Kyungsoo speaking.”

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s facial expression turned from relaxed to upset in the span of fifteen seconds. He couldn’t hear what the person on the other line was saying but it didn’t sound good based on the tone they were using. Jongin might have been a bit worried and his husband’s reaction definitely was helping.

“Are you serious? Right now? Yes, of course, I will be right over. Thank you.”

Once Kyungsoo hung up the phone he put the rest of his food away in a hurried manner, not even minding that Jongin was right there feeling confused about what was happening. 

“What's wrong? Is Sehun alright?”

Kyungsoo just shook his head and started walking toward his car, motioning Jongin to follow him to his car. Jongin immediately stood up from his seat and threw everything away following his husband. It wasn’t every day that Kyungsoo practically ignored Jongin. They basically told each other everything and to see his husband move in such a panicked and hurried manner, it was strange and out of the norm.

“Kyungsoo, what the hell is happening?”

“Sehun just got into a fight at school. They are holding him in the principal’s office.”

Of all things that was the last thing Jongin was expected. But if he were being honest with himself, he can’t say he was shocked because with the way Sehun had been rebelling against him and Kyungsoo, it was only a matter of time before it started happening at school too. Although skipping guitar lessons and tutoring could probably take the cake for that.

Jongin combed his fingers through his hair. “Seriously if I wasn’t already getting grey hair from age, I would say Sehun was a sure catalyst to my premature grey hairs. What are you going to do?”

“I'll handle it. You have to go back to school. I'll get Dr. Park to cover for me for the rest of the day.”

“Okay. I’ll be home in a few hours. Try not to kill each other.”

“No guarantees.”

Kyungsoo places a goodbye kiss on his husband’s lips and gets into the car. He pulls away, leaving his husband standing there waiting until Kyungsoo left safely before walking back to his own car.

Kyungsoo swears that he probably broke about ten different traffic laws trying to get to the school as fast as he could. He could not believe that his Sehun had done something so irrational like punching a kid in the face. He knows Sehun knows better than to lay a hand on another. Or at least Kyungsoo had been constantly reminding him about being respectful to others. THis was far from respectful.

From the time he got the phone call to the time he got to the high school, only fifteen minutes had passed. If he wasn’t feeling furious he might have actually been impressed with how fast he got there from the other side of town. But now wasn’t a time for that trivial matter. He parked in the closest spot he could find and marched right into the main office of the school, where the principal’s office was.

When he got there, he saw a kid holding his bleeding nose next to his parents, who weren’t too thrilled to see the parent of the kid who punched their son. Kyungsoo didn’t mind them too much and looked around for his own son. Sehun was sitting right outside the principal’s office, arms folded and a small bright red blood stain on his shirt. The fourteen year old didn’t have to look up to know Kyungsoo was standing in front of him. The scary aura he was feeling was more than enough.

His chocolate orbs looked up and met with Kyungsoo’s disappointed eyes. He can’t say that he didn’t feel a little bit guilty because no child ever wants to feel like a disappointment to their parents. Just one look and he knew Kyungsoo was disappointed in him, probably really angry too.

“Mr. Do, nice of you to come down. Please come have a seat in my office this will be brief. Sehun, why don’t you join us, as well?” Sehun squirmed around in his seat outside the principal’s office before walking in with his head hung low, still avoiding Kyungsoo’s wrath. Man, he wished Jongin came instead, it would probably far less intimidating.

“Sehun, here has been involved in a fight with another student from his grade. We spoke to the both of them but Sehun refuses to apologize to the other student so we'll have no choice but to suspend both students for three days; Sehun for fighting, and the other kid for starting the fight. We hope this kind of behavior doesn't happen again as we don’t tolerate fighting on the school grounds,” the principal said, eyes narrowing in on Sehun.

“Of course not. I don’t know why Sehun got into a fight today but I can assure something like this will never happen again. Sehun, do have something you want to say to Mr. Lee?”

“Sorry, I guess. But I’m not sorry for punching the other kid, he really deserved it Mr. Lee,” the freshman said before turning to an astonished Kyungsoo, “He really did, Kyungsoo. Believe me, please.”

“Sehun!”

Kyungsoo profusely apologized to the principal and assured that something like this would never happen again once more. He left with Sehun trailing behind him. Again, Sehun wore his poker-faced expression and just followed Kyungsoo outside. Luckily, the other kid and his parents had already left home. He refused to say anything more about the matter, he had decided. It already happened and there was need to talk about it again.

The whole car ride home was eerily silent. Sehun snuck a few glance to see if Kyungsoo was furious and ready to start yelling at him. It was obvious that he was but he hadn’t yet and Sehun wasn’t sure what scared him more: the fact that Kyungsoo hadn’t started yelling yet or the fact that he was probably trying to get his thoughts together before yelling at him.

But shockingly enough, Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything to him the rest of the ride home nor when they get home. The minute they walk into their house, Kyungsoo walked into his office and shut the door with more force than necessary. Sehun, who had been waiting to see what Kyungsoo was going to do, rushed up to his room. He didn’t want to be around when Kyungsoo let his anger loose. 

It didn’t seem like he was going to get punished yet so Sehun took that as a good sign that maybe the suspension was going to be his only punishment. In the back of his mind, though, he knew that was too good to be true. Maybe Kyungsoo needed some time to cool off a bit and become more rational.

Sehun just stayed in his room until the inevitable happened. There was no way he was going to not get a lecture.

A few hours had passed and Kyungsoo had finally moved out of the office and into the kitchen to cook dinner. His and Jongin’s romantic date was going to have wait another until another night. He still hadn’t spoken to Sehun either. When he got home, he needed to go take a breather because if not he was probably going to lash out at Sehun for his idiotic behavior.

Jongin walked through the door around five and looked at Kyungsoo, trying to see if the elder had calmed down from his earlier rampage. Kyungsoo had angrily texted Jongin all the details about what happened and how pissed off he was. Jongin even had to assign group work to his students just so he could keep up with Kyungsoo’s rapid fire text messages. 

“You feeling better?”

“Still pissed as hell but I’m more calm now. I was waiting for you to come home Jongin so that we can talk to him together.”

“Alright I’ll call him.”

“Sehun come down here, please.”

Sehun cursed. Kyungsoo wasn’t trying to be more rational, he was waiting for Jongin to come home so that they could both punish him together. That was probably worse than Kyungsoo punishing him alone. He felt like they were teaming up against him. But he knew that he had probably gone too far this time by punching that loser in the face. But still many kids got into fights all the time. He was no different. As usual, Jongin and Kyungsoo were over reacting.

The freshman trudged down the stairs and plopped on the first seat at the kitchen table. He knew he wasn’t going to get away scot free from a situation like this but he was going to fight back because someone had to defend him. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin stood in the kitchen, arms folded across their chest with matching angry expressions adorning their face.

“What were you thinking? A fight with another student? Was it really worth being suspended for two days?” Kyungsoo began.

“I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I did it. But it's over now, can’t we just move on from this. I think suspension is punishment enough.”

“No it's not over Sehun. For many weeks, Jongin and I have been tolerating your attitude but this is where I put my foot down. You’ve crossed the line this time,” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“It was just a fight, Kyungsoo. Suspension is temporary thing and I already said I wouldn’t let it happen again. Now can I go back upstairs? You said I could go to the movies tonight with my friends and Jongdae’s mom is picking me up in an hour.” Sehun started to stand up before Jongin brought his finger up and flicked it down, as if to let Sehun know to sit back down. He obeyed and stayed quiet.

“I don’t think you heard Kyungsoo, Sehun. This talk isn't over yet. We are going to discuss this and then you will be punished accordingly. You’re crazy if you think we are going to let you out after what transpired today,” Jongin intervened.

“What? You’re not being fair. I already have your permission to go and I really wanted to go.”

“Should’ve thought about that before you got into a fight.”

“Oh my goodness, why are you trying to ruin my life? I just simply asked to go and hang out without my friends. I don’t know why that’s such a big deal? You guys are being wet blankets and taking away my only source of fun,” Sehun practically screamed. His voice had been getting louder and louder in annoyance at what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe that they were getting so worked up about nothing. It was just a fight, no one died or anything so why were they still so mad at him.

“Sehun, do you even hear how ridiculous you sound right now. You got _suspended_ today for being in a fight. Now you are getting mad at us for not letting you go out on the same day? That’s bullshit and you know it. How do you expected us not punish you for your actions? You physically harmed another kid. You should never harm anyone, you understand me. If you are going to act like a kid then we are going to treat you like a kid.”

“The other guy deserved the punch he was being an asshole!” Sehun said defensively.

“Sehun, there is never any reason to punch someone no matter what kind of jerk they are being. If you have a problem you go should either ask us for help or ask a faculty member. Fighting isn’t the answer.”

Sehun clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest, looking everywhere in the kitchen but at his parents. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears from the frustration he was feeling.

They didn’t understand why he had punched the kid. If they had they probably wouldn’t be as mad as they were. But he didn’t want to tell them that the other kid had said something rather problematic about Jongin and Kyungsoo as a couple and as his parents. He may dislike his parents sometimes but he could never let anyone disrespect them in that manner. It was sickening and Sehun would not tolerate it because at the end of the day, they were still his parents.

“I'm being serious with you, Sehun. You are not allowed to go out tonight or for the next three weeks. You will give up your phone today and you'll get back after your punishment is over. You understand me?” Kyungsoo angrily stated.

“Yes, yes I understand. Can I leave now?”

“Sehun, don't disrespect your father like that. You've done something bad and it's only right that you pay the consequences of your actions,” Jongin replied, voice less angry than Kyungsoo but still laced with venom.

“Ugh you guys are so annoying.”

“Yeah well that probably won't be the only time we’ll hear that from you. You can go back to your room now. This conversation is over and I don’t want to hear anymore.”

Sehun was taken aback, “You guys are being so unfair.”

“Well, life’s unfair Sehun.”

“No really you guys are smothering me and I can’t stand it anymore. You guys aren’t even acting like my parents; you guys are something more akin to wardens. You monitor me in everything that I do, none of my other friends have parents like that, you make me do things I don't want to do like hang out with you guys. You forced me to do these clubs or whatever and you basically are just controlling my life. No wonder you guys never had kids before. It's been a nightmare living with you.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin’s hearts broke at Sehun’s last remarks. No matter how mad Sehun was at them, that was something that really hit the hearts of his parents and for him to say it seriously made it all the more heart wrenching. Jongin and Kyungsoo were like any other couple, waiting their turn to have kids and for said kid to not even appreciate the struggles they endured to bring him into their home stung. Tears welled up in Kyungsoo’s eyes and Jongin put on a brave face, masking the pain he was feeling.

“What do you think parents do? It’s our job to make sure you are safe, cared for, and loved at all times,” Jongin fired back.

He would not let his and Kyungsoo’s hard work be insulted like this. They waited almost two years for a child to call their own.

“Do you even really care about me at all or did you just want the experience  of having an older kid so that once he turns eighteen you can just ship him off on his own. Let’s all admit that sometimes couples aren’t meant to have children and you are one of those couples. It’s obvious I only frustrate you guys.”

A mild hint of anger spread across Kyungsoo’s face. “Of course we care about you. We do all those things because we love you and care about and want the best for you. You may hate it but these are the kinds of thing parents do. And even when you hurt us unintentionally, nothing is going to change that. Sure, you frustrate us but that doesn't mean anything.  You aren’t some kind challenge we took on because we were bored so how dare you say that nonsense.”

“Goodness gracious, you really do know how to twist everything to make me look bad. If this is what it means to live with you then so be it, I don't want to leave here anymore. I don't want you guys as my parents anymore. I hate the fact that you keep telling me what to do, I literally can’t do anything, you guys just control me.” Sehun lost it at this point, fists curling up into a ball. The exasperation that coursed through his veins was nothing like he ever experienced before.

“Then leave.” 

It was like all the anger built up in Sehun disappeared at the sound of Kyungsoo’s monotone voice. Of all people, he would’ve that Jongin would be the one to kick him out as he was more tough on Sehun than Kyungsoo who was a bit more tenderhearted. But even so, that seemed liked such a far reality that it felt like a punch in the gut when Kyungsoo said those two words to him. 

Was he really being kicked out? Was he really acting that horribly that Kyungsoo, and probably, Jongin too, didn’t want them in his house anymore. Sehun was nervous.

Jongin looked at his husband in confusion, “Kyungsoo, what are you saying?”

“He's unhappy here, Jongin. We can't force him to stay. We aren't being too strict on him he needs to learn that not everything can go his way and that we do a lot of things for him. I will not let him disrespect us like this. All he does is complain about what bad parents we are when he doesn’t even acknowledge all the good things we’ve done. He doesn’t even realize what it means to be a parent,” Frustration tears pour out of Kyungsoo’s eyes. He hated to seem weak in front of Sehun, who was supposed to look up to him and Jongin as role models, but it was clear that Sehun didn’t see them as such. “So let him leave, I meant what I said.”

Each day, Kyungsoo and Jongin had tried so hard to get Sehun to open up to them. It was apparent to them that after the second month, things weren’t progressing and that he wouldn’t get to have the things he wanted to as a parent. Sehun completely shut himself off from then and there was nothing they could do about it. As his parents they could force him but that’s not the kind of parent Kyungsoo wanted to be. He wanted Sehun to want to share things with him and his husband. 

Sehun’s heart dropped and his mouth fell agape out Kyungsoo confirming his words.

“Kyungsoo think about what you are saying,” Jongin stated in a panic as he walked over to his husband to grab his arm in almost a pleading manner. But Jongin was saddened when Kyungsoo ripped his arm out of his husband grasp, in a fury manner.

“No, let him go Jongin. He’ll be happier.”

Sehun forcefully wiped the tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t mean to push Kyungsoo over the edge like this. If he could take back the last three months, he would do it in a heartbeat. How did he land himself in a situation where his parents didn’t care if he left or not? Jongin and Kyungsoo were such nice people and he broke one of them. He made him cry.

When he was told that he was going to be adopted by a couple, Sehun was excited. He had spent a long time in the foster home and he was ready to leave. Each year that passed, Sehun’s hope of getting adopted shrunk because no one wanted to adopt older kids. Most couples went for the younger kids. So hearing that he was finally going to have a home, he promised himself that he would love and cherish the couple forever for saving him.

But he had ruined it. He’d been ungrateful and now there was no turning back time. 

With a shaky voice, Sehun shook his head and furiously wiped his tears, “Fine. Then I’m leaving.”

It was quiet in the house but if you listened closely, you would be able to hear the sounds of three hearts breaking a little bit more. 

Kyungsoo puts on a strong face and watched as Sehun left through the doors, even though his chest panged with hurt when he saw how fast Sehun ran out the front door as fast as he could maneuver his legs.

Sehun really left. He really left them. He would rather be out than with them.

“What the hell did you do Kyungsoo? You practically just kicked him out!”

Kyungsoo remained quiet. His intentions were never to kick Sehun out. Anger makes you do and say stupid things. He just couldn't believe Sehun actually left. But then again, he practically egged the poor kid to leave and broke his heart at the same time. 

“I was just so mad. I didn't mean it and now he's gone and it's all my fault. I really am a bad parent. Why did I think I could be a good parent?” 

Jongin heart dropped as Kyungsoo broke down in tears. Finding Sehun was important but so was his husband's emotional state.

The last time he saw his husband cry this hard when his grandmother had passed away. It had been the first family death he had ever experienced and he wasn't sure how to react.

It took much coaxing to get Kyungsoo to open up to him and finally leave his college dorm. But slowly they got through it together. Jongin was Kyungsoo’s rock.

“You are a good parent Kyungsoo. Don't ever think that you aren't good enough because you are. Who else packs Sehun lunches, who else buys whatever he needs, who else always asks about his well-being even though Sehun continuously says he’s fine?”

“How can you say that? I just kicked our son out. What parent does that? Even angry parents don’t do that.”

Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo on the couch and rubbed small circle onto his back, “Maybe you did but we all know that you didn’t mean it, even if you said you did. We can’t just sit here though Kyungsoo. Our son is out there somewhere and he’s very vulnerable. We should bring him home and we can have a long discussion about everything. You can apologize and hopefully we can settle everything once and for all. Now come on get up, there will be no sulking on my watch.”

“You are really a good husband and father, Jongin. Don't give me too much credit when you deserve the same credit for doing all those things you said before. I really love you.” Kyungsoo stared at his husband lovingly before wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist tightly. He would never let someone like Jongin go. 

Jongin chuckled and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. Leave it Kyungsoo to care more about Jongin when it was he who needed consoling. “I love you too. And we might both do those things for Sehun but who else gives me so much love, who else makes sure my health come first even if it means hearing me complain about the complaining middle schoolers because I didn't finish grading on time, who else has plush lips that I can kiss whenever I want.”

“No one,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Exactly. So instead of being upset about what just happened, let's prove how good of a father you are and go find our son.”

“You're right Jongin. Let's bring our son home. He must freezing since he left with only a t-shirt on. I’ll grab him a jacket.” Kyungsoo rushed up the stairs into Sehun’s room and grabbed the closest jacket he could find.

“Come on, make sure you grab a jacket too, I’m sure he couldn’t have gotten too far yet.” With that Jongin and Kyungsoo sprang out of the house looking for their son around the neighborhood. They went running around the neighborhood and when they had no luck they took the car and drove around the town. They lived in a relatively small town and unless Sehun took a bus to another town, he had to be around.

The couple never lost hope. They were going to bring their son home and everything was going to be okay. Things were going to change for the better. 

After two hours of searching, Jongin and Kyungsoo still couldn’t find Sehun. Kyungsoo dragged his husband to the nearest park and sat on the bench when they saw no sign of Sehun anywhere. He leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder as Jongin wrapped an arm around the smaller male’s shoulder. Sure, it was cold outside but nothing could beat the icy feeling in both of their chests after realizing that they were failures of parents.

“Kyungsoo, be honest with me, do you think we are shit parents? I know what I said before but I can’t help but feel discouraged.”

Kyungsoo looks up at his husband and gently sighs.

“You know, I didn’t think that being a parent would be a walk in the park but I never thought it would be this hard. We were only trying to do what was best for Sehun. Sehun’s still young and he’s still very impressionable. With time, I think he’ll be able to realize his mistakes. Even though he was a brat, you can’t deny that you still loved him.”

“But maybe he was right Kyungsoo. Maybe we weren’t cut out to be parents, I mean look at us we can’t even handle a teenager. Imagine he if was a child. Maybe we are only good with kids that aren’t ours. I mean Eunkyung loves us but would she love us if she lived with us. Would she find us overbearing too?”

“I can’t answer that Jongin but what I can answer is this. You are an amazing father, even if Sehun says we are overbearing, think about all the things you sacrificed to make him happy, the thing you sacrificed to make me happy. If you were a terrible father you wouldn’t go out of your half the time to make Sehun happy or thinking about you failed Sehun as a parent. You’re acknowledging your mistakes and willing to change them to for Sehun. To me, that makes you a _kick-ass parent_ ,” Kyungsoo joked.

Jongin laughed as he recalled the night before they started the adoption process. He remembered tell his husband that they were going to be kick-ass parents. Looking back, he hadn’t known what to expect but he never voiced out his worry to Kyungsoo because worry or not this was both his and his husband’s dream.

“I think deep down Sehun knows this too, Jongin. He’ll come home. We’ve all made mistakes and there is always room for improvement.”

Jongin pursed his lips, staring back at the empty playground.

“Hey, Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

Kyungsoo removed the hand from his shoulder and grabbed his husband’s warm hands into his own, “I just wanted you to know that you are also an amazing husband. I love being able to come home to you, and Sehun, everyday knowing that you guys are my family. I love knowing that you’ll be by my side no matter what. And Sehun will come around eventually. You’re right about him maybe being too young to understand the things we do for him and what kind of hardships we also have to face but he’ll come to understand when he’s older. So don’t worry, love. Everything is going to be alright.”

“Thanks Kyungsoo.”

“Anytime, now let’s go home. Maybe he’ll return home.”

“Should we call the police?”

“They won’t do anything to until the morning probably. It’s best if we just wait for him at home.”

The couple walked hand and hand back to their car, hoping, praying that Sehun will return back to them.

Jongin and Kyungsoo had arrived back at their home around one in the morning with no luck of finding Sehun. Even though, Kyungsoo had long stopped crying, the hurt in his heart didn’t heal. He really just wanted Sehun to come back home, even if he hated the two of them, at least he would be safe.

Jongin had deemed it better for the two of them to stay put in the living room just in case Sehun decided to come back sometime during the night. They couldn’t report him missing until the morning anyways.

Neither could really sleep a wink. Any sound of movement outside had them waking up and peeking through the window, praying it was Sehun. But each and every time they were met with disappointment. The television in the background did a good job lulling the two into a brief slumber. They wouldn’t let themselves fall into deep sleep just in case Sehun came back. They just couldn’t.

Suddenly the doorbell had both Jongin and Kyungsoo springing up from their seats. Jongin practically ran over to the front door, in hopes that it was his son.

When he opened the door, Sehun stood there with his face looking down. A big surge of relief filled his body as he pulled Sehun into a tight hug.

“C-Can I come in?”

Kyungsoo practically pushed Jongin out of the way at the sound of Sehun’s familiar voice, “Of course you can. Are you cold? Do you need a blanket? Here take mine.”

Kyungsoo took the blanket off of his shoulders and wrapped it around Sehun’s cold body. He brought the teenage boy onto the couch and walked to the kitchen to make him some time. With cold weather like this, Sehun was lucky he didn’t have a mild case of frostbite. Jongin joined Sehun on the couch and rubbed his hands along Sehun’s arms as if to warm him up.

The thirty-eight year old male walked back into the room with tea for the three of them. He offered a cup to his son and husband before taking a seat on the loveseat.

“Thank you Kyungsoo,” Sehun said with a small voice, “Do you guys hate me?”

“Oh son, we could never hate you. Even if you robbed a bank, we would—could—never hate you. We love you and we’ll always stand beside you even if it’s just us three against the world, you understand. And despite what anyone says or thinks or does, you will always be our son.”

Sehun’s tear flow back out. “I didn’t mean to say all those hateful things. How could I ever think those things about you guys? You’ve done so much for me and I’ve just acted like a spoiled brat. You’ve given me love, a home, you’ve given me everything I’ve ever needed and I just took that for granted. I don’t think I’ve ever even said thank you.”

At that the couple’s tears began to cascade down their faces.

“Sehun, we don’t need a thank you because I know that when you wear the clothes I buy you, even if you don’t like it, you still wear a smile. Or the guitar lessons, even though skipped most of them, you still went to make us happy. Seeing you happy makes us happy. I just wish that it was genuine but I think that’s our fault.”

Before Sehun could retort Kyungsoo’s last statement, Jongin cut him off, “You don’t have to say anything to spare our feelings. We could loosen the reigns up a bit but I hope you know that we are just trying to make you a respectful young man. When you do things like fight at school and disrespect us we can’t help but punish you because a respectful young man does not do that not just that but that's not a way one should live.”

“I would really like start over with you guys please. I want to show you the real Sehun not this kid whom you guys kicked out. I want to show you the Sehun who is terrible at math and would actually like it if you, Jongin, tutored me, the Sehun who can’t play an instrument to save his life but could dance as if his life depended on it, the Sehun who is really sorry for everything.” Sehun sat with his shoulders slumped, hoping that he could get his sincerity across.

When he left the house, he was so messed up emotionally that he didn't know where to go. The arcade would be too easy for his parents to find him so he opted for the park. The park was big so their chances of running into each other were slim.

He literally just sat on the park bench and did nothing but observe the families playing on the playground. All these kids were surrounded by their parents and they were all laughing and having a good time in each other's company. Sehun wanted that. No, Sehun had that and if Kyungsoo and Jongin took him back he promised he would be better.

But then he noticed a young mom on her talking on her phone, while her child was trying to grab her attention so that she could play with him, sitting across from him. The young woman kept shushing the kid and telling him to go play on the playground with the other kids while she continued to laugh and talk to whoever was on the phone. The kid pouted but nonetheless, ran back to the playground to play with the other kids. The sight broke his heart. How could someone just do that to a child?

Thinking about it, though, he was no different. Sehun was the mom pushing her kid away while his parents were the little boy being pushed to play with someone else. Jongin and Kyungsoo did whatever they could to get Sehun’s attention while Sehun had just pushed them aside, busy with his own thoughts and life. He didn't realize how sad his parents must have felt every time Sehun pushed him away. Things really look different from an outside perspective.

Not just that but Sehun was lucky to have parents who wouldn't push him away if he wanted them to play with him at the park. Jongin and Kyungsoo would join him in a heartbeat, playing and goofing around until it was time to go home. 

After his revelation, he was scared to come home in fear of rejection and decided to walk around a bit more before deciding to finally come home. Sehun really appreciated Kyungsoo and Jongin a whole lot more.

“We would love all those Sehuns. Despite what you might think, we even loved the brat Sehun too,” Kyungsoo calmly said, breaking Sehun from his thoughts.

Sehun chuckled.

“In return, we would like to be the parents you always wanted. The ones where you can proudly show off and say ‘yup those are my dads’, the ones you secretly hate because we didn’t let you go to some dance concert with your friends, the parents you are grateful for understanding that math is quite hard and not everyone is going to be good at it. We want to be that too you.”

“I am proud to be your son!” Sehun said with slight eagerness.

“We also want you to know that we can't always be friends. We need you to respect us as your parents too. That means listening to what we say, doing things we asking, and just spending more time with us. Friends aren't forever like family is. We were kids once too, you know. We understand that there are things you don’t want to do but sometimes we could use the help around here.”

“I’m really sorry. I can’t promise that I won’t give you attitude again or obey everything you tell me but I can try. I want to be a better son to you.”

“We are a family now and that means we are in this together. We aren’t perfect and neither are you. We can’t expect you to be this perfect child because let’s face it, you probably aren’t going to be. But all your flaws and just you being you, that’s perfect to us. We wouldn’t expect anything more.”

The three of them stood up in some kind of understanding. Sehun was hesitant to lean in for a hug but with Kyungsoo inviting him in with open arms he went in for it and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. Jongin joined too, making the hug more into a Sehun sandwich.

Kyungsoo stands up and wipes the tears of his face. “Well it’s almost three in the morning. I think we should all head to bed now. And Sehun, tomorrow we can talk about your punishment for running away.”

“I guess that’s fair.” With that Sehun begrudgingly walks up the steps with his shoulders wrapped in Kyungsoo’s blanket.

Once Sehun is upstairs, Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around Jongin’s nape and planted a small peck on his lips. “Come on big guy, let’s go to bed.”

When the couple finally laid in bed with the lights off, Jongin and Kyungsoo remained staring at each other. Jongin smiled and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose.

“He came home, Soo, he really came back.”

“I know, love. Hopefully from now on everything is going to be okay. We are all going to be fine,” Kyungsoo motioned Jongin to turn around as he spooned his husband from behind. He loved Jongin’s broad back.

“Of course, with you as his father Jongin, our Sehun is going to be so wise with you guiding him.”

“And with your cooking, our Sehun isn’t going to die from starvation.” Kyungsoo smacked Jongin’s arm.

“I was kidding. With your loving nature, our Sehun will no longer doubt your love for him. We’ll be a kick-ass family. I guarantee it.”

_Three years later:_

“Are you sure Sehun wants us here. Remember last time we came here? You embarrassed the poor kid, Jongin.” 

Jongin crossed his arms as he followed his husband into the seating area. They had been running late since Jongin couldn't find a clean shirt to wear. Kyungsoo was on the verge of attacking the man because they were going to be late to arguably one of the most important days of Sehun’s life. Fortunately for Jongin, he found a clean shirt in the back of his closet. The couple rushed over to the school and pushed through the incoming people so that they could get good seats.

Kyungsoo wished these things weren’t first come, first serve seating.

“Stop complaining Kyungsoo. Sehun assured me last night that he wanted us to be here. Besides I thought we agreed as a family to never speak of that incident again.”

“As if me and Sehun would ever let you live that down,” Kyungsoo tsked.

True to their word, Kyungsoo and Sehun really hadn't let Jongin live the moment down. Poor guy was just trying to be a good father by picking up his son from school when an unsuspecting teacher (read: one of Sehun’s teachers) accidentally rear-ended him. Jongin got out of his car and immediately went to check the back of his car to see if there were any damages. If there was none, he wouldn’t have any problems with just letting the other person go. After all, accidents happen.

When the teacher got out of her car, she immediately began yelling at Jongin for his incompetence and his lack of driving skills, even though he was parked legally along the curb. It wasn’t his fault that she couldn’t get out of her tight spot. But nonetheless, Jongin argued right back because there was no way in hell that he was going to be blamed for her rear-ending him. 

The two heatedly spat back and forth, causing a scene for other student and parents alike to see. Sehun almost immediately ran out to his dad when he saw all of the commotion. He had heard some girl say that some parent was arguing with one of the teachers before exiting the gate and let’s call it a gut feeling, but somehow he knew it was going to be Jongin.

What he didn’t expect was his dad and his least favorite teacher arguing over who knows what.

“Jongin, what are you doing?”

“This lady was getting mad at me for parking here. Seriously, if she knew how to drive she would have been about to get out of that spot without rear-ending me. It wasn’t a big deal until she started shouting at me.”

“Just drop it, Jongin. You’re making a scene and it’s embarrassing me. That’s my teacher that’ll still be teaching me for the next three months. So knock it off and apologize so we can leave.” Sehun peered around embarrassedly, hoping that no one he knew was watching and observing the scene.

“Sehun is your son? That explains things,” the teacher said with a hint of mockery in her tone.

Jongin would not stand for ridicule of his son. Him? Sure, why not? But his son, oh no. “Um excuse me, what’s wrong with Sehun huh? That’s my son. You should feel lucky to have him in your class because he’s a bright boy with a bright future. He’s kind and respectful, something his teacher clearly isn’t, and I know for a fact that he isn’t the type to cause trouble. So whatever problem you have with me should be with me, not my son.”

“Jongin, please, let’s leave,” He looked back to his teacher and back over to Jongin, “She’s not worth it,” he whispered to Jongin.

“Let’s just leave, Sehun. I don’t have more time to argue anyways.” Jongin turned his nose up to the teacher and turned around grabbing Sehun so that they could get in the car.

After that day, Jongin kind of became infamous amongst Sehun’s friends as the guy who told off one of the crankiest teachers in school. Sehun was kind of proud that Jongin had stood up for him because the whole year, that teacher had been nothing but bitter toward him for some unknown reason. 

It goes without saying but Sehun started walking to the cafe down the block from his school to get picked up by Jongin the rest of the year. Kyungsoo nearly passed out when he heard about the scene his husband caused at their son’s school. 

“Soo, stop laughing. I already told you I had bad day at work and was already moody when she picked a fight with me. It’s been two years when will you believe me.”

“Every time you say it, I believe it less and less.” Kyungsoo gave a pat to Jongin’s cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him to some empty seats. 

“There is some right there. Now hurry up and go sit.”

Many things had changed since their confrontation three years ago. Sehun had started opening up to Kyungsoo and Jongin more and more as each day passed by. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo were very pleased with the progress they had made with their son. Kyungsoo had agreed to loosen the reigns a bit but still he couldn’t help but worry for his son. Sehun appreciated Kyungsoo more and even began to cling to the older man, making Kyungsoo very happy. Sehun and Jongin had also grown very close to each other thanks to their love of dance and all the math tutoring they did together.

Dinners remained the couple’s favorite part of the day. With the addition of Sehun, there was never a dull moment at the dinner table. The first few weeks after Sehun had ran away, things were awkward between the family but overtime wounds healed and everything fell back into place.

“Can you see him? He’s the one wearing red.”

“They're all wearing red, Kyungsoo. This is a graduation.”

“Oh yeah, my bad. Let’s just wait until he gets called up.” The ceremony had been going on for an hour already and the couple was getting impatient. They didn’t really care about the speeches given by Sehun’s classmates or teachers. They just wanted to see their son get his diploma. 

It was important day for the family of three. Sehun was finally ready to spread his wings and fly off into the world known as university. Three years seemed to fly by in an instant. One minute Sehun was this small, shaggy fourteen year old and now he was this tall, handsome eighteen year old senior who was waiting to get his diploma signifying the end of his high school career. The teacher and veterinarian couldn’t believe how fast their lives were going. 

“Oh look there Sehun is. Take a picture Kyungsoo.” Jongin shoved the camera in Kyungsoo’s hand as he tried to wave Sehun down. The senior had been peeking around in the audience looking for his family while he was waiting in line to be called to the stage. 

“You do it; you’re taller so you can see him better.” Kyungsoo shoved the camera back into Jongin’s hands.

“Should we wave and embarrass him?”

“One step ahead you, babe. I made this banner made last night,” Kyungsoo said as he lifted the banner, decorated with an embarrassing picture of their son and the words ‘Congratulations Sehun’, above his head. He loudly shouted, “Sehun! Sehun! Over here, smile for the camera.” Kyungsoo nudged his head in Jongin’s direction when he caught Sehun’s attention as Jongin snapped a bunch of pictures on his camera, giving the boy a thumbs up. 

A few parents looked back to see what all the fiasco was about but Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t mind nor care about what others said. Love was loud, and so were Sehun’s parents. Sehun’s opinion was the most important opinion to them anyways.

Meanwhile, Sehun shook his head laughing as he saw his parents trying to get his attention. Those two were definitely something else. He walked up the stage and shook hands with the principal as he grabbed his diploma and faced the audience for a quick picture. He looked for Jongin and Kyungsoo again in the crowd and gave his biggest smile when he spotted them still waving and taking more pictures of him. Sehun pointed to his diploma in hand and gave his parents a thumbs up. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled at the gesture.

The rest of the ceremony lasted another thirty minutes before everyone was released to be together. Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed on the lawn and hoped that Sehun would come find them because there were many people around trying to find their own kids. 

“Maybe I should’ve given him his phone back for today. It would have been easier to find him.” 

Despite their new relationship, Sehun did still have the tendency to get in trouble with Kyungsoo. Last week, for example, he crashed Kyungsoo’s new car into another car on the street because he was texting and driving.  

“He’ll find us eventually,” Jongin said nonchalantly. He was just enjoying the breeze.

“Let me see the pictures you took of Sehun, Jongin.” 

Jongin took the camera off from around his neck and started going through all the photos with Kyungsoo while they wait for Sehun to find them.

“Oh, this one looks good. We should print this one out and send it to our parents. I’m sure they would love to see Sehunnie’s graduation picture. I can’t believe he’s already done with high school, feels like just yesterday we barely enrolled him into his first year. Now he’s going to be off to college in the fall and I’m stuck with only you again,” Kyungsoo pouted, feigning sadness.

“Hey now, try not to sound too upset. I’ll have you know I’m great company.”

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, “That’s debatable. We should get a dog. Like a cute puppy that will not leave us ever.”

“Dads.” 

Kyungsoo looks around, “Was that Sehun’s voice or am I hearing things?”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“I guess I mistook some other kid as Sehun but it almost sounded liked Sehun was calling for us.”

“Wasn’t Sehun th—”

“Dads.”

Jongin looked around. “Oh that did sound like Sehun.”

Out of nowhere a strong force captured both Kyungsoo and Jongin into a big hug. This was definitely their Sehun.

“Just because you’ve grown taller than us doesn’t mean you can manhandle us. We are your parents!” Jongin said with a big smile on his face.

“I know I’m just showing my love for you guys,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’m really thankful you guys came, even though Jongin has some bad memories here.”

“You guys hate me.”

“Nah, we love you that why we tease you. You know, Jongin,  as Sehun’s favorite dad, I know how his mind works. He’s just like his old man, handsome and a tease.” Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Ew dad, I hope you weren’t referring to yourself because gross,” Sehun scrunched up his face in disgust. Apparently, the older Sehun got the more crude his parents’ jokes became. Sometimes it was funny and sometimes it was just borderline gross.

“He was, Sehun, but don’t worry we can discuss this more at your favorite parent meeting,” Jongin faked a shocked expression and pressed his lips together toward Kyungsoo, who was standing with his eyebrow quirked up. “Oh, oops I didn’t mean to let that slip in front of you, love. Maybe next time I’ll convince Sehun to let you join the meeting.”

Kyungsoo dismissed Jongin’s taunting. “Yeah right, you wish you were Sehun’s favorite parent you big fluff ball of nothing.”

“Was that supposed to be an insult? Because it was weak.”

“Wanna know what out else is weak? Your pull out g—”

“La la la. You guys didn’t say that. You guys are celibate, I don’t want to know.” Sehun had his fingers stuff in his ears, hoping to block out his parents odd banter. He truly missed their dry humor.

“Sorry Sehun,” they both apologized.

“It’s okay. But really thank you guys for coming. It really means a lot to me.”

“We wouldn’t miss this moment for the world, kid,” Jongin smiled from ear to ear.

“You guys are both my favorite dads. The favorite parent meeting is on Monday, so be there or be square.” 

Sehun hugged his parents once more breaking away to a lady standing near them. Kyungsoo and Jongin were confused as to what Sehun was trying to do. 

“Excuse me miss, do you mind talking a picture of me and my dads?” 

When the lady agreed, Sehun walked back to his parents and wrapped each of his arms around their shoulders. “I think it’s time that we had a nice family picture, I’m tired of looking at the one of us in Hawaii where you guys are posing next to me while I slept. It was cute when you first put it up but it’s not anymore.”

“But that’s such a great picture,” Kyungsoo whined. Jongin wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo’s mouth, effectively stopping Kyungsoo from further embarrassing himself in front of a stranger, and added, “We can take it down.”

“Alright, are you guys ready?” the lady said, letting the family fix their positions for the picture.

With Sehun’s nod, she put focused the camera on the family and voiced out, “On three everyone say cheese. One, two, three, cheese.”

“Cheese,” the three of them yelled out. The lady looked at the picture before handing the camera back to Sehun. He politely thanks her and walked to his parents. They all look at the few pictures together.

“Aw, that’s a keeper,” Kyungsoo stared down at the picture.

“Now should we go to our usual restaurant to celebrate Sehun graduating high school?” 

“Yes, please I’m starving. Dibs on shotgun,” Sehun lit up like a puppy seeing his owner after being away at a long day of work.

“I think not Kim Sehun,” Kyungsoo said sternly.

“It was worth a try.”  



End file.
